Apparating Part 2
by Katya Black
Summary: The second part of my Apparating story. MWPP are in it but not a lot. They will be in a lot more next part I promise. I'm not sure if I like this part much.. please please PLEASE R/R and lemme know what you think. Thanks!!


  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like this part. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters I made up belong to me. The ones I didn't belong to JK. I don't make money off this and don't want to.  
  
That day Angelina must have Apparated about 20 times and when she was so tired that she could barely stand up. So she grabbed a book off her shelf (it was called Mistakes and on the back it read "A story of an innocent man in Azkaban, the person who puts him in their and then what happens when she realizes he was innocent...") She really liked the story so far. A man named Andrew Turner had been convicted of murder and being a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban. It described what it was like for him. Then he went mental and only then did the woman who had convicted him found proof that he's been innocent. Now the lady couldn't deal with her guilt...  
  
She had read about 5 pages when her brother Josh came in and sat on her bed. Angel finished the page she was on and closed the book. She looked up at Josh wondering what he wanted.  
  
"You weren't serious about the apparating thing were you?" he asked her.  
  
"Maybe." Angel replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because it can be really dangerous." Josh declared.  
  
"Would you turn me in Josh?" she asked, a playful grin on her face.  
  
"Of course not. But you still shouldn't try."  
  
"Josh watch this. And don't move I promise I will be right back."  
  
Angel stood up and grabbed her wand. Quickly she apparated to the spot by the creek grabbed a few pieces of grass and a smooth rock from the bottom of it and apparated back to the room. When she first arrived in the room Josh looked worried, but when he saw her he looked amazed.  
  
"Angel?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Here." She handed him the rock and the grass. "From our spot."  
  
Josh shook his head, words failing him. "A-and you just learned this since Brian bet you?"  
  
"No way." Angel laughed. "Even I'm not that smart. I've been working on it all year. I just tried it.. I was bored all year with all of you gone. And you know Angelina. She's the best when you need a friend to talk to, or to get help with something you don't understand. But to cause trouble with or on she's no fun. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"It's lots of fun." Josh told her.  
  
"Will you tell me about it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure.." Josh said. "What do you want to know about first?"  
  
"The teachers!" Angel decided.  
  
"OK.. First there is Professor McGonagal. She's head of Gryffindor house. She is one of the fairest of all the teachers but she is totally strict. So don't mess with her. She teaches Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick teaches Charms. He's the most fun out of all the teachers and also the youngest. He's a little weird though. Professor Vincheski teaches Astronomy. She is really nice too. Though she can be grumpy during class since you only have her late at night.. Professor Vinders teaches Potions. Watch out for her if you are in Gryffindor.. which you had better be. You've definitely got the spirit.. though I've got a feeling Angelina's gonna end up with Ravenclaw. Anyway, Vinders hates all Gryffindors. And then there is a lot of other teachers."  
  
"Oh I can't wait!" Angel cried out. "Tell me about some of the students already there."  
  
"The most famous of the Gryffindors is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are the biggest group of trouble makers that Hogwarts has ever seen. They'll be second years next year and they have already had more detentions then I have. And you know what a fit mum has about what a trouble maker I am. And they are a year behind me."  
  
"Sounds like they'd be fun." Angel said.  
  
"Listen to me. Stay away from them. They're trouble. You'd be in so much trouble with mum if you hung out with them. Hardly a day goes by without them getting into trouble. Well I'm going to go do some homework. I'll let you get back to your reading." Josh waved and left the room.  
  
Angel smiled. Josh was her favorite of all her brothers. Though he was very over protective of her. That could get annoying. But she could tell him everything and he told her a lot of stuff too. She was the only person who knew about his girlfriend (names Megan Drummond, a 5th year Gryffindor). And him and Angelina were the only ones who knew about her apparating, among other things.   
  
Angel tried to go back to her book but she was too excited about going to Hogwarts. She had gotten the letter just Wednesday on her 11th birthday. She would be starting at Hogwarts in exactly one month and she couldn't wait. She prayed that her and Angelina were going to be in Gryffindor. Plus in 2 days they would all be going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. And Angel and Angelina would be getting wands of their very own. They had been using old ones of their parents since you weren't allowed a wand until age 11. By wizarding law. Giving up trying to read Angel stood up and walked to Angelina's room. She found Angelina sitting on her bed looking over a book of spells. When Angel walked in she didn't even look up for about 5 minutes. Angel waited. She was used to this since Angelina was always working extra hard on her lessons, and making sure she knew what was going on back to front. When Angelina saw Angel standing there though she quickly hid the book. Not before Angel had gotten a look at the cover though. It had been a book of curses. I wonder what Angelina has a book of curses for? Angel thought.  
  
"Hey sis." Angelina smiled.  
  
"What's up Ang?" Angel replied.  
  
"Nothing." Angelina replied.  
  
"Want to play Gobstones, or chess or something?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure." Angelina replied. "Let's play chess OK?"  
  
"All right." Angel smiled and they began to play.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next few days passed quickly. On the day before they were going to Diagon Alley Angel called Brian into her room. After swearing him to secrecy, and reminding him of the bet she demonstrated her apparating abilities. Grumbling Brian gave her the 10 galleons. Angel grinned gleefully. Now she for once had more money than Brian. Brian had one galleon left spend while Angel had 11 galleons, 3 sickles and 4 knuts. She had been counting on winning the bet since before that she didn't have 10 galleons.  
  
"Angel?" Brian asked. "Can I please borrow some money? I wanted to buy an owl."  
  
"I don't know.." Angel said, knowing if she played this right then she could get a lot out of Brian. "I might want to buy an owl."  
  
"Please?" Brian asked.  
  
"All right.. but for every day it takes you to pay me back you owe me an extra knut.. no make that sickle, and you do all my chores for me until we go to school."  
  
"Angel!" Brian exclaimed. "You're crazy! Especially since you have more chores then any of us since the incident with the itching powder.."  
  
"OK then.." Angel said. "I guess I'll be getting a new owl. What kind do you think I should get? I was thinking maybe Snowy. Or barn.."  
  
"OK OK!" Brian said. "I'll do it."  
  
"Good..." Angel smiled and handed him 6 Galleons. Then sent him out of the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day they used Floo Powder to travel to Diagon Alley. Angel was driving everyone else crazy because she was bouncing around. And Bryce (Mr. Perfect as Angel began calling him) nearly killed her because she went half a second after he did through the fire and smashed into him, sending him flying. He probably would have killed her if their father hadn't arrived in time to prevent it. They all went together for Angel and Angelina to get their wands. As was tradition every year. Then they could all split up and do what they wanted. Until that year Angel and Angelina had always had to stay with their parents because they weren't yet going to Hogwarts. Now they were all allowed to split up.   
  
"OK kids." Her mom said. "We are giving you extra spending money this year to by something special."  
  
"Thanks!" everyone cried.  
  
"But why?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well.. your father has been promoted in his job and he makes 1000 galleons extra a month. SO we are giving you each 50 galleons."  
  
"Wow!" Angel exclaimed. "Thanks you!" And she ran and hugged her parents.   
  
As they got their money and went to go their separate ways Brian came up and said quietly to Angel,  
  
"I want to back out on the deal. I already have enough for the owl now."  
  
"Well.." Angel replied looking thoughtful. "I don't know.. I mean I would be getting more money if I waited. But I suppose if you throw in an extra 5 galleons.. you know to make up for the chores that you'd get out of doing, and give me all my money plus the interest then I'll let you."  
  
"5 Galleons extra?!" Brian exclaimed. "That's crazy."  
  
"OK.. bye!" Angel waved cheerily.  
  
"All right I'll do it." Brian said.  
  
"No. Since you wasted all this time of mine then I am making it 8 Galleons. And if you don't take that then you get nothing and will just pay the interest back. Which will be about 10-20 galleons extra." Angel smiled sweetly.  
  
"I hate you girl." Brian glared. "Oh all right." He handed over the money.   
  
"Thanks!" Angel smiled again. "You gave me 10 galleons!"  
  
"Give it back!" he said.  
  
But Angel had already took off. She was running down the crowded steet. Brian chasing behind her. She kept looking back to see if she was close. As she was running she accidentally knocked over a man in turquoise robes. Apologizing over her shoulder she ran into someone. She fell to the floor, and so did he with a crash. The boy had neatly cut black hair and milky brown eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He laughed.   
  
"Sorry." Angel gasped for breath. "My brother was chasing me."  
  
Just then Brian caught up to her. He threw her sideways and furiously tried to grab her money. Angel kicked him and Brian lunged at her looking furious. Tons of teenaged witches and wizards were standing around watching them. Brian tackled her and pushed her to the ground. Angel winced. Is he going to hit me? She wondered. He probably would have but just then the boy lying there threw a dung bomb at her. It exploded all over him and he let go. The boy pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Hello." He said with a casual smile. "Who are you?"  
  
"Angel." She replied. "Angel Ling."  
  
"Really?" the boy asked. "Is that jerk Brian your brother?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Angel grimaced. "I like Josh a lot better."  
  
"I know Josh. Isn't he going to be a 3rd year?"  
  
Angel nodded. "Yup. By the way, who are you?"  
  
"Name's Sirius." The boy replied.  
  
Angel gasped. "Sirius Black?"  
  
"The one and only. Why? Have you heard about me?"  
  
"My brother said to stay away from you because you were a trouble maker."  
  
To her surprise the boy laughed. "Wow. I've got a reputation. You going to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting my stuff." Angel told him.  
  
"Me too!" Sirius said. "I'm meeting my friends Remus and James right here and then we are going to go shopping together. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure." Angel said.  
  
They talked while waiting for his friends. When they got there they headed down to Flourish and Blotts. They all got their school books. Then they went to all the other stores.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Three hours later Angel made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She was meeting her family there and they were going to have lunch. She was accompanied by Remus, Sirius and James. All of who were extremely nice. Angel couldn't see why her brother didn't like them. They had been perfect gentlemen and hadn't caused an ounce of trouble. When she got there she found Brian sitting there with his friends Julianna (who Angel was sure was more than a friend to Brian) and Cody. Brian's eyes widened when he saw Angel and her company. Angel sat down at the table right next to theirs. Brian and his friends took one frightened glance at Sirius, Remus and James and moved to a table at the back of the room. A few moments later Ryan came strolling in with his girlfriend Taunya and her friend Emily.  
  
"Hey Angel." Ryan smiled.  
  
"Hi Ry, Taunya." Angel waved.   
  
She knew Taunya since the year before when she had spent all of winter break at their house and a week in the summer.   
  
"Hello Angel." Taunya replied.  
  
"Figures my little sister would make friends with Hogwarts biggest trouble makers." Ryan joked.  
  
Remus, James and Sirius smiled.  
  
"Just becareful." Ryan added. "You know how mom is about getting letter from the school. I remember I was grounded for a month because I got 2 letters home." Ryan smiled.  
  
"Yeah well you also failed and had to repeat 5th year so maybe that had something to do with it." I replied, only half joking.  
  
"Man if I got grounded for a month for every 2 letters I got home I'd be grounded until I was like 70. I get about 2 letters a week. And that's in a bad week." Sirius laughed.  
  
Just then Josh walked in laughing and talking to his group of friends. He glanced over in my direction and went to wave when he saw who I was sitting with. He said something to his friends and then came over here. He leaned down by me and whispered,  
  
"Why are you with them? I told you to stay away from them."  
  
I rolled my eyes and didn't reply so he went and took a table on the other side of Ryan. Every few seconds glaring in our direction. I could see Sirius losing his temper. After about the 4th time Sirius stood up. Remus and James glanced at each other and quickly pulled him down.   
  
"See Angel. See what kind of temper he has? Just like the rest of their good for nothing group."   
  
"OK!" James jumped up with Remus behind him. "That is enough. We didn't do anything to you and we didn't force your sister to hang out with us so don't go acting like we should be put in Azkaban!"  
  
Josh scowled but didn't reply, as my parents came in.  
  
"Where's Angelina?" mom asked.  
  
Angel shrugged. "She went off by herself. We haven't seen her."  
  
Mom and dad took a table and sat down, talking to each other. All of our tables of friends went back to talking to each other as well. About 20 minutes later Angelina still wasn't there. Where is she? Angel wondered.  
  
"Stay here." Mom said tersley. "I'll go find her."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A few moments later mom returned dragging my sister by the arm. Their dad gave her a look that said What's up? Both their mom and Angelina looked furious.   
  
"I found her in Knockturn Alley." Mom said.  
  
"I told you!" Angelina cried out, sounding exasperated "I got lost and couldn't find my way back!"  
  
"Right." Mom yelled back. "You've only been here a hundred times! You should know where Knockturn Alley is!"  
  
"Shut up OK? I TOLD YOU I GOT LOST!"  
  
"That's it!" Mom screamed as loud as she could. "YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU LEAVE FOR HOGWARTS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT!"  
  
Angelina sighed but wisely kept her mouth shut. Angel could tell the last week until it was time to leave for Hogwarts...  
  
  
  



End file.
